


B-Ro

by xSheepie



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, Swearing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSheepie/pseuds/xSheepie
Summary: Ronan picks Blue up, they have a chat, Kavinsky does a drive by.Because no one would tell me what the brotp name for Blue & Ronan I did it myself: B-Ro. Literally Blue and Ronan. Help me make it catch on.





	

Blue flung herself into Ronan's passenger seat. "Equality is just fucking bullshit!"

"Watch the language!" Ronan chided, jerking his head towards Chainsaw, who was trying to pick the stitching out of the head rest in the back seat.

Blue raised her eyebrows to call Ronan a hypocrite. "Aren't you sick of it?"

Ronan settled back into his seat, pushing the car into gear and pulling out onto the street. "Of what?"

"The patriarchy! How fuc-" Blue caught herself and continued. "Unjust everything is. I mean even when you're gay it’s all 'who wears the pants' and 'who's the guy in the relationship'. I mean sex is just a power play!"

Blue kicked her feet up on the dashboard to adjust her mustard colored thigh highs and tighten the laces on her boots.

Ronan rolled up to a stop light and waited for Kavinsky, who he'd seen a block back. The window of the Mitsubishi rolled down smoothly. The white glasses stayed in place.

Ronan blatantly watched Kavinsky as his lips cradled his insult delicately, “Faggot.” The sharp scrap of teeth over bottom lip for the f sound, the crisp click of the tongue for the t. _Pretty mouth on a pretty boy._ Ronan thought.

It made him so badly want to reply, to leave the safety of his daddy's BMW and meet the doped up boy in the middle of the intersection and take the sounds from his mouth. Joseph Kavinsky was the kind of fucked up that made you want whatever he was having. The difference was, Ronan was one person Kavinsky didn't mind sharing with. Kavinksy casually lit a cigarette and blew a smoke ring. It hung in the dark interior of the car, holding its shape. The smoke morphed into a fragile heart before little gray flames made it disappear. Ronan wanted a closer look at the dream object. That’s why he wanted to be in the other car. _Whatever he's having, he looks like he's having a good time_ , Ronan thought.

Kavinksy flicked his lit cig out the window and Ronan heard it fizzle out against his door. Fire pumped through his veins. His hands tightened on the wheel. Kavinsky revved his engine casually. Ronan didn't more for several seconds until Blue- who had tensed up- dug her elbow sharply into his ribs.

"Kick his skinny coke white ass." Blue snarled, reaching across Ronan to flip the mobster off. Ronan howled and slammed his foot down. Kavinsky took off after him but fucked the gear shift and was left behind.

“You were talking about sex?” Ronan prompted breathlessly. He was still thinking about the cherry red of the smoldering butt.

Blue tucked one foot under her and regained heat for her argument. “Yes! Doesn’t it make you mad?”

“Well, someone has to fuck someone.” Ronan replied mildly.

“Dammit not you too!”

“What’s your point, dude?”

“Just… no matter how you cut it or who’s in the relationship or what your personalities work out to be…” Blue got quiet. “Someone is always better, stronger, in charge… someone’s always the ‘man’. And I just… it’s never me.”

Ronan side eyed her. Blue wasn’t usually this pensive- it weirded him out. Ronan bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to think about what might have happened that put Blue in such a snit. He thought about what day it was. He thought about the smoke heart.

“Did Gansey you try to pay for lunch again?”

“Yes!" Blue yelled.

“Happy fucking Valentine’s day.”

“Kerah.” Came from the backseat. How very appropriate.


End file.
